


[podfic] What's In A Name

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, This would be crack if it were anyone other than Mabel, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: The mind of Mabel Pines is a curious and wondrous thing.





	[podfic] What's In A Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's In A Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067291) by [arandomshipper (Giveadogabone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giveadogabone/pseuds/arandomshipper). 



> This story was itself inspired by [maybe_qchan's text conversations between Mabel and Dipper](http://maybe-qchan.tumblr.com/tagged/gf-texties) which you absolutely need to go look at because they're the most precious thing on this earth.

### Details

  * **Length:** 3:08 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (3.71 MB)
  * **Microphone:** Blue Snowball mic



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dpwuumckuubm3g9/What%27s_In_A_Name.mp3/file)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1hi6t1JSD0tJPZRHzHPO5kynFq71P4-oW)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_What's In A Name_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067291)
  * **Author:** [arandomshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giveadogabone/pseuds/arandomshipper)
  * **Reader:** Azdaema



  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, _that_ was a fun experiment in pitch-shifting, and panning left and right! I still have a ways to go in terms of pitch-shifting gracefully, but I'm feeling pretty good about the panning part.


End file.
